


【灿俊】欢愉【双性转&百合】【车，自行避雷】

by biegaosuyoushou



Category: biegaosuyoushou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biegaosuyoushou/pseuds/biegaosuyoushou





	【灿俊】欢愉【双性转&百合】【车，自行避雷】

“黄荏俊，你是三月不来一次，一次来三月是吗！”

黄荏俊刚从列队要跑步的队伍撤出，李东淑就笑骂着朝黄荏俊喊到，黄荏俊理了下头发，狠狠地翻了个白眼，

“关你屁事！”

全班同学都被逗得笑了起来，谁不知道七班的黄荏俊是个小娇娇，大课间做操从来都是简单踢两下腿、伸两下胳膊就糊弄过去，体育课惯例的两圈也是从来都不跑的，每次都用来大姨妈了肚子疼做借口。  
好在体育老师是个年轻小伙子，脸皮子薄，也不好意思拆穿黄荏俊显而易见的谎话，黄荏俊也就每次都自动站在跑道旁边等着其他人跑完。

黄荏俊站在跑道边上背对着体育老师，从长袖管里伸出一小截手指悄悄摸摸玩手机。因着低头的动作，白皙的脖颈暴露在阳光中，一眼望去仿佛反射着光。

刚跑完一圈的李东淑从黄荏俊身后远远地就张着手跑来，  
“啪”的一声，黄荏俊感觉自己的臀肉都跳了两下，肯定都红了！

“荏俊也抬头看看人家嘛，恩～”

黄荏俊瞬间气的想要砸手机，如果只是拍屁股倒也算了，李东淑的日常骚操作罢了，问题是手撤走前，明显感受到上移的手往腿间敏感处戳了两下，还借着移开的动作狠狠刮蹭了下少女的秘密缝隙。

再抬头看李东淑坏笑着扭头朝自己挑眉，视线下移果然手指再向自己悄悄打着圈。

是了，今天又是她负责把排球送回体育器材室。

 

黄荏俊刚打开器材室的门，就被李东淑一把拉了进来摁在墙上，寻到黄荏俊的嘴不待黄荏俊出声就吻了上去，唇舌交融。

李东淑一面吻的黄荏俊缺氧喘息，一面将黄荏俊胸前的校服扣子解开，从缝隙中伸进去，挑起胸罩的下端，手掌压着黄荏俊嫩小的乳尖，少女尚未发育完全的乳房一只手掌堪堪握住，李东淑色情的揉捏着娇嫩的乳房，引的黄荏俊低声呜咽。

唇舌暂时分开，李东淑与黄荏俊额头相抵，唇瓣轻触，

“荏俊好敏感啊，乳头都立起来了呢”

“李东淑你好烦！”

“呜卒卒，我们荏俊别生气呀”

说着，李东淑又去轻咬黄荏俊的唇，时不时舔舐一下，胸前那只手又开始挑弄黄荏俊立起的乳珠，指腹压着乳珠来回拨弄，时不时还轻掐一下。

黄荏俊下意识的想要含胸躲过，却被李东淑抵在墙上动弹不得，只能轻微扭动着身体，又被李东淑突然抬起的膝盖顶在双腿之间，甚至随着黄荏俊扭动的节奏不断摩擦，催起黄荏俊更强烈的快感来，底裤已经被淫液浸湿，被膝盖带着与花唇摩擦，粗糙的布料摩得黄荏俊又痛又痒，体内涌起一阵空虚。

黄荏俊伸出双臂，环住李东淑的脖子将李东淑拉近自己，用贝齿轻咬着李东淑挺翘的鼻头，含糊的撒娇道，

“东淑啊，帮帮姐姐么，姐姐想要，好痒啊～”

从小被宠到大的黄荏俊是惯会撒娇的，只要几句话几个小动作就能够轻易的拿捏住人心底的软处。更别提黄荏俊还说出了姐姐这个词，也不知是怎么，李东淑平时一听到姐姐这个词就激动的不行。

刚认识的时候，两人一起去看恐怖电影，只不过因为在电影开场前黄荏俊说了句害怕的话就抱紧姐姐啊，就被李东淑扯进女厕所用手指就让黄荏俊高潮了好几次，乳头也被啃咬的破了皮，最后下身带着黏腻的液体进了场，电影期间还不停地要忍受李东淑从裙底伸进去不断在作乱的手指，黄荏俊到现在也不知道那部电影究竟讲了什么，只是记住了以后轻易不会再说出姐姐这个词。

 

说完姐姐这个词，李东淑的动作明显停顿了一下，然后一把将黄荏俊的校裤和内裤扯了下来，下体光裸，长腿被李东淑握着腿根左右拉开，又因为内裤没有拉到底，勒在腿间让黄荏俊无法将腿全部打开。

一只手伸进宽大的校服里，箍住黄荏俊的腰，轻轻托着以防黄荏俊无力向下滑。另一只手灵活地将两瓣花唇分开了揉弄，中指按压着穴口附近，时不时蹭进穴口轻触，直把那里顶弄的湿润润的张开了小口，吮吸着手指想往里引。

黄荏俊低喘着，脑袋靠在李东淑的肩上，吮吸着李东淑的脖颈，  
“东淑呀，进来吧，进来嘛”

“那姐姐也要帮帮我啊，我底下也湿了呢，姐姐摸摸看”

黄荏俊顺着李东淑的裤边伸进内裤里，紧绷的内裤包裹着厚实细滑的臀肉，黄荏俊狠狠捏了两下臀尖，感受着臀肉在指尖滑动，顺着细腻的皮肤来到花穴附近，果然淫液溢出已经将两腿之间弄得黏腻腻的。

两个人的手指同时进入穴口，纤细的手指带着点点留出的指甲轻轻刮蹭着敏感的肉壁，感受着层层叠叠的穴肉吸吮推攘着手指。

李东淑突然加快了抽插的速度，手指在花穴间快速进出，带出了啪啪的水声，另一只手下移捏住了阴蒂来回捻摩。黄荏俊在这让人全身发软的快感下失了神，双腿不自觉的打颤，连捏紧李东淑领口的力气都没有，只能整个人倚在李东淑的怀里发出婉转的呻吟，惹得李东淑轻笑几声。

手指抵着黄荏俊穴内深处的敏感点狠狠按压下去，黄荏俊被刺激的惊呼一声，臀部本能的弹跳起来，又被李东淑压着腰部向手指坐下去，被动的接受这过分的快感。

“啊！啊.......不行，不...东淑啊！”

“嘘，姐姐小声点”

李东淑带有调笑意味的声音让黄荏俊瞬间清醒了，想起了自己身在何处，牙齿咬住了唇想要止住呻吟。李东淑又坏心眼的朝着敏感点开始了激烈的撞击，在几十下的冲击之后黄荏俊伴随着一声高亢的呻吟迎来了高潮。

李东淑小穴内的手指也随着黄荏俊的高潮停了下来，黄荏俊力竭的坐在旁边的课桌上，李东淑不满的拉着黄荏俊的手在自己的花穴内动作，

“啊什么啊，黄荏俊你怎么又自己爽了就不管我了”

“太爽了，我不想动了”

“呀！黄荏俊，你........”

话还没说完，就被黄荏俊勾住了脖子来了个法式深吻，没办法，李东淑只能带着黄荏俊的手指在小穴内进出，最后到达了高潮。两个人草草擦了下腿间，又抱着亲了会才收拾着出了教室。

 

放学回家的路上，李东淑一直不满地在向黄荏俊抱怨自己今天都没有爽到，和自慰有什么区别嘛，白白浪费了锁器材室的机会。黄荏俊被唠叨的烦了，踢了李东淑的小腿一下，

“我家今晚没人，你来不来，自己拿道具”

“荏俊啊，撒拉黑！”

“滚远点啦”


End file.
